Another Type of Pureblood
by i take people's whits
Summary: Draco is stalking hermione, and is infuriated to find her with his friend, Blaise Zabini. Jealousy, lust, and compromising situations are bound to happen. DMHG, with a dash of BZHG. Starts out in the muggle world and goes to the wizarding world.
1. Watched

Another Type of Pureblood

Alright everyone, this is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic, though not my first fanfic… basically Draco is stalking Hermione, and Hermione is with Blaise at first, but don't worry, she doesn't stay with him (after all this is a Draco/Hermione fanfic.) This story will include jealousy, lust, and all the other makings of a Draco/Hermione romance. Enjoy everyone! Oh and this does not follow the HBP plotline.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, CHARACTERS, OR PLOTLINE, J.K. ROWLING DOES.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She glanced nervously over her shoulder as she pulled open the door to the tavern. She had felt them again. Those eyes, at least that's what she assumed they were. It seemed as though someone was always watching her for the past month. She wouldn't know what this feeling was if it hadn't been for Ron watching her for the past six years. So as Hermione pulled the door to the Leaky Cauldron closed, she felt the connection sever and knew that she was safe, if only for a moment.

This was where life had left her, running from eyes that she wasn't quite sure that she was imagining. Not only that, but her two best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter, didn't believe her when she told them that she felt someone watching her. So after the first time telling the two boys, she hadn't bothered to bring up the subject again.

They never could take her seriously though. The boys always thought that she was just brains, nothing more. They would never know how wrong they were. Harry and Ron didn't know her outside of Hogwarts. They didn't know that she already had a job that suited her very well in the muggle world, and enough money to support herself and her grandchildren's grandchildren. That was okay though, because it gave Hermione a sense of satisfaction to know that she could support her family already when the two boys couldn't even finish their Transfiguration homework without her.

Hermione smiled at this thought and pulled her coat off, draping it over her arm. She made her way to the bar, putting in for an order of Fire whiskey and settling down. Hermione had just taken her first shot of the burning liquid when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned her gaze to the person who touched her and smiled.

"Ah, Blaise. So good of you to join me. Order what you like, it's on me tonight."

The young Italian Slytherin grinned, "Well that won't do. My good manners just will not allow the lady to buy my drink." He sat down and placed an order for Fire whiskey as well. "What did you want to see me about tonight Hermione?"

"Blaise honey, I think that we both know the answer to that. You know how I hate the mansion when it's empty and ever since my parents died, no one is ever there to keep me company. So I have had to find my own form of company."

"You mean you have more men?"

Hermione laughed, her eyes twinkling, "No Blaise, as corny as it is, you're the only one for me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Blaise grinned again, "It just may be what I wanted to hear." His voice lowered to a husky whisper as he leaned closer to Hermione, so she was the only one that could hear, "Or maybe I want to hear you screaming my name, just like you did last week."

Hermione pulled away with a slight blush growing across her face, "You mean that you're ready to risk coming to my muggle house again?"

Blaise smiled, a genuine smile, and put his arm around her shoulders, "Always love, always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eyes watching Hermione narrowed with anger when they saw her disappear into the Leaky Cauldron. It was always harder to follow her when she went into a building. She always slipped in, making it so that he couldn't follow her without announcing his presence by opening the door.

She had gotten very suspicious recently too, at least suspicious enough to tell her stupid Golden Boys that she thought that someone was following her. Them being stupid though didn't believe her. Pothead and Weasel always did think that she was nothing but brains.

They did talk about her though, in a more sexual way, when they were around their other friends. I have heard them slander her name with sexual innuendos that they know they will never be able to do to her; they know that she's too good for them. She's perfect, however, for me. Damn my father to Hell for telling me that she's beneath me. And screw him for thinking that I, Draco Malfoy, would actually listen to him.

I've wanted her since fourth year and now that we are about to embark on our final year at Hogwarts, there's no way to stop me from getting what I want; including my father and his fucking pureblood rules. I get what I want and when I want it. Ah, here's my chance to slip inside unnoticed.

Draco pulled his hood up over his head, masking his identifiable platinum blonde hair and aristocratic features. He strode across the ground silently, in an almost inhuman way, and slipped inside behind the man in front of him.

With his hood still covering his features to those surrounding him, he took in his surroundings, searching for one person in particular. His eyes halted their search when they fell upon Hermione Granger, sidekick to Harry Potter and 'The Brightest Witch of the Age.'

Draco slid along the wall and into an empty booth, his eyes still locked onto Hermione as she downed a shot of Fire whiskey. His gaze turned from her however when the man that he had followed in moved to a position behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Draco felt a surge of rage at the man so stupid as to lay a hand on his Hermione. His rage turned to confusion however when, not because Hermione had turned, smiled, and greeted the man, but because the man lowered his hood and revealed himself to be none other than Draco's best and only friend, Blaise Zabini.

"That fucking asshole. He knows that Hermione is mine yet he is secretly seeing her?! I'm going to have to call him over to Malfoy Manor later on tonight."

Draco stayed where he was, watching as Hermione conversed with Blaise. He loved to watch the way her lips formed the words and how every so often she would lick her lips to moisten them. He shuddered when he thought about what those lips could do to him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice Blaise and Hermione leaving the pub.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had felt them again. Those damn eyes had entered the tavern not long after she had. Hermione hadn't bothered to turn however, as the eyes would remain hidden until they wished to be found. It was nice to see Blaise and talk to him, but Hermione had other things on her mind. Things that could only be done at her private mansion and away from prying _eyes_.

Hermione pulled Blaise along, opening the door and pulling him out quickly. She shut the door and hurried away, Blaise stumbling along behind her.

"Hermione, why are you walking so fast? I can barely keep up with you and I have longer legs than you do, though it's not helping that you're pulling me."

"Sorry Blaise, but I wasn't getting a good feeling back there. I needed to get into the fresh air. Now, let's head on over to my mansion. I discovered a new room in the it that I think that you would like to know about."

Blaise grinned at her seductively, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way milady."

Hermione smirked at him mischievously and apparated away. Blaise's grin grew wider as he closed his eyes to focus on where to go. Just as he got his concentration back under control, her felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Blaise turned and smiled as he saw his best friend standing behind him.

"Hey Draco, what can I help you with?"

Draco's eyes narrowed with disgust, "What do you think you are doing with Granger?"

Blaise's smile fell, "Um… talking?"

Draco's nostrils flared with his barely controlled rage, "Yeah right Blaise, you know that you can't have her."

"And why can't I have her? You never made a move, so I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"She's mine Blaise. You know that I have had claim to her since fourth year. Why would you think that you could defy me and get with her? By the way, don't try to deny that you have been with her cause I have been watching her for a month now and I know that she has seen you many times. I was hoping that you would have enough sense to stop seeing her after awhile. You should have remembered Blaise that Hermione is and always will be mine and no one else's."

Blaise smiled patronizingly at Draco, "Draco, Draco, you say that you have the claim on her, but you really don't. if you did, why would I be the one about to go have sex with her while you'll be standing out in the cold wishing that you were in there instead of me?"

Draco was left speechless as Blaise smirked triumphantly at him and apparated away.

**There you have it people, the first chapter. Now since this is a new story and I don't know just how well it will do, I want five reviews before I update again. Oh and I accept anonymous reviews. Umm… yeah I hope that you guys liked this and just let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome and praise is of course appreciated. Later! i take people's whits**


	2. Will you

**Another Type of Pureblood**

**Alright everyone, this is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic, though not my first fanfic… basically Draco is stalking Hermione, and Hermione is with Blaise at first, but don't worry, she doesn't stay with him (after all this is a Draco/Hermione fanfic.) This story will include jealousy, lust, and all the other makings of a Draco/Hermione romance. Enjoy everyone! Oh and this does not follow the HBP plotline.**

**Yeah so I'm officially sorry that this has taken like forever to get up, but I got caught up with some family issues, which still haven't been resolved, but I'm gonna try to update more often.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, CHARACTERS, OR PLOTLINE, J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's foot was tapping impatiently when Blaise finally apparated into the room.

"What the hell took you so long Blaise? It almost ruined the mood."

Blaise ran his eyes up and down her, eyeing her choice for a change of clothes, and smirked. Hermione turned around, crossing her arms in front of her, trying and failing to give him the cold shoulder. Blaise strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her flat stomach.

"I was interrupted while I was leaving love. I'm here now aren't I?"

Hermione turned around in his arms. She mimicked the smirk on his face and brought her arms up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, twirling the strands in her hands. Blaise closed his eyes as she began to run her fingers through his hair, softly massaging his head as she went. Her hands met in the middle, clasped, and pulled his head down.

Their lips met with such passion that Blaise picked Hermione up immediately and walked forward, to where he knew where the bed was. Her legs remained locked around his waist as he fell forward over her, where in the folds of the red silk sheets her black negligee stood out in a stark contrast.

Blaise smirked again, "Playful little kitty aren't we?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes, "Lioness Blaise, always a lioness."

Blaise grinned and leaned further over her, "Always Hermione." And he kissed her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stood staring at the spot that his fellow Slytherin had just vacated. He shook his head, clearing away the disturbing image that formed at Blaise's words. Draco clenched his fist, his body shaking with anger as he turned swiftly from his spot. He strode down the street, his back stiff as he swore to find out where Hermione Granger lived in the muggle world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione squirmed underneath Blaise, enjoying the sensations that he was sending through her. She moaned when he moved his mouth from her's, and then shivered when his mouth attached to her neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin. Blaise ran his hands up her sides, moving to cup her breasts, which were still encased by her thin, black lacy bra. He moved his hands around her sides once more and Hermione, knowing what he wanted to do, raised her torso so that he could unsnap the impeding undergarment. She shivered as his hands slid around her sides and expertly unsnapped her bra.

Her nipples stood at attention when the cold air rushed over them. Blaise's eyes darkened with passion. Hermione fell back into the soft bed, her hair settling around her and smirked up at Blaise.

Hermione licked her lower lips and fluttered her eyelids, "Blaise… are you going to make me play alone? Or are you going to come and get me?"

Blaise shook himself out of the daze and grinned toothily at her, "Like I would let you 'play' alone Hermione."

Blaise lowered himself on top of Hermione, finding her mouth with his. He pushed his tongue in and found Hermione's tongue. Blaise felt around the moist heat of her mouth, leaving her bruised as he moved from her mouth to trace a trail down to her neck. Blaise latched on to her neck, sucking a the spot just above her jugular, Hermione gasped and then moaned, Blaise licked the tender spot, and continued down to the valley between her breasts. He kissed his way down her stomach, his hands kneading at Hermione's breast, roughly tweaking the already hardened nipples.

Blaise looked up at Hermione, who stared back at him with dazed eyes. He kept the eye contact and hooked a finger under the side of her lacy black thong. Hermione placed a hand on his however and halted his movements.

"It's not fair that I'm nearly naked and that you have all of your clothes on Blaise. I feel a little embarrassed."

Blaise crawled up until his face was even with Hermione's, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about my lovely lioness, you're beautiful. But I have no objections to getting naked with you." Blaise stood and slid his pants down, his green silk boxers fluttering as the pants pooled at his feet. Hermione crawled over to the edge of the bed, coming chest to chest with Blaise. She slid her hands up her chest and slowly unbuttoned each button of his shirt. When fully open, Hermione let her hands graze over his chest, sliding the shirt off of his shoulders. Blaise grinned and pushed her back onto the bed. He hooked his finger back through her panties and tugged them down, pulling them completely off. Then in a rush, he ripped off his boxers and thrusted into her.

Hermione gasped his name as he penetrated her roughly and continued to thrust deeply. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pulling her nails down his back. Blaise threw his head back, and then he pressed his lips to hers. He moved on, pulling the bottom of her ear into his mouth and sucking. Hermione raised her hips and met his thrusts, moaning. Hermione flipped them over, Blaise being pulled away from her ear stared up at her as she sat on his cock. Taking her silence as the cue, he palmed her round breasts, kneading them roughly. Hermione began to ride Blaise's dick, leaning into his hands. She tensed as her orgasm rippled through her body. Her velvet muscles clenched around Blaise's cock, coaxing it further and Blaise erupted into her, spilling his seed deep into her. Hermione collapsed by his side and Blaise pulled her to him.

"I'm going to hate having you leave today," Hermione laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow down.

"Then don't make me leave. Cant I just stay the night Hermione?"

"You know I can't Blaise. If the paparazzi saw you coming out of my house then it will only cause a riot. And you know you can't apparate out of here."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll leave, but damn it Hermione I don't want to. I want to stay with the woman I love."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest, "You love me Blaise?"

"Yes Hermione, I do. And I have something for you." Blaise leaned over the side of the bed and reached into his pocket. He sat back up and crossed his legs Indian style. Hermione pushed herself up, propping herself up with her elbow.

"Blaise, you didn't…"

Blaise looked deep into her eyes, "Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Well after we finish school of course."

Blaise opened the small black case revealing a large diamond surrounded by emeralds and rubies.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling up. "Yes Blaise, I would love to."

Blaise smiled from ear to ear and slipped the ring onto her finger. Hermione held her hand away to admire the ring and then pulled Blaise down to her, kissing him hard.

"I think this deserves a little celebration Blaise." Hermione's eyes twinkled as the lights dimmed with a flick of her wand.

**Well a whole lot of stuff happened in this chapter without any appearances of Draco… hmm… still I think that this is going to turn out to be a very interesting story. Draco will make an appearance in the next chapter so nobody panic. Review and let me know how you liked it. At least seven reviews before the next chapter goes up. I'm out…**

**i take people's whits**


	3. Take You Down

**Well here's chapter 3. I don't own Harry Potter or the song Take You Down by Chris Brown.**

Hermione woke the next day to warm arms around her waist. She grinned and rolled over so that she was facing her fiancé. Wow, it felt so good to say that. Blaise was finally her hers, just hers. His sleeping face looked almost angelic as he slept and Hermione wanted to just lie there all day. Duty called however, so she disentangled herself from his arms and rose from the bed. Blaise grumbled when she stood up and Hermione had to hold back the giggle that came to her lips. She slipped on a red silk robe and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. As she stepped into the large bathroom and flipped on the switch, her new ring caught her eye. It was gorgeous really. The fine diamond was flawless in its cut and shine, the small rubies and emeralds were a nice touch as testaments to their different houses.

"He must have thought so hard to make this ring so special."

Hermione grinned and stepped out of her robe and into the shower. As the hot water poured over her body, she started to hum. She had had this bathroom built to have the best acoustics one could have. Her voice echoed as she smoothly flowed into a song.

Hermione stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She opened the door to her bedroom to find Blaise still sleeping, his disheveled hair falling over his face as he rolled over mumbling. Hermione giggled and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. As she blow-dried her hair, she began to do her focusing exercises, taking in deep breaths and picturing the stage with the spotlight on it. She finished doing her hair by pulling it into a quick ponytail and opted to go without any makeup because she would be putting makeup on at work.

She slipped back into her room and wrote a quick message to Blaise, telling him that she had to go to work and there was a ticket and a backstage pass for him on the refrigerator. Hermione kissed him gently on his forehead and smiled when he mumbled her name in his sleep. She then slipped silently out of the room, closing the door as she went.

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled up to music center in her black 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT 500 (can you tell that I love that car?). She walked into the building, greeting people as she walked. As she made her way to her dressing room, her manager caught up with her. The short young woman's hair was a mess, proof that she had been putting out fires the entire morning.

Hermione smiled at her, "Hey Kelly. What's up?"

Kelly pushed her small glasses back up her nose and fumbled through the stack of papers in her hands. "Well Hermione we have just a few things to finalize before the concert tonight. I need you to sign this paper to give the workers the okay to open up the roof for the finale and we had a sudden change in the wardrobe for the second song. It takes a bit longer to change into this outfit so you're going to have to get dressed extremely quickly."

Hermione nodded taking in the information and the pen that Kelly was handing her, "Is that all for right now Kelly?"

At Kelly's nod Hermione smiled, "Then I'll be off to the dressing room."

Hermione walked into her dressing room and was greeted by dozens of white roses, she walked to the largest one which held the card and opened it.

_To Hermione,_

_Knock 'em dead Sweetheart._

_With all my love,_

_Blaise_

Hermione's heart warmed as she read the note. Blaise had never been one for long notes, but he always knew what to say. She placed the note back into the flowers and went over to her vanity. She sat down, took a deep breath and began to get ready for her final concert in her tour.

----------------------------------------------------

Blaise watched the love of his life sing her heart and soul out to her fans in stadium packed full with 50,000 people. Hermione really was amazing. Not only did she hold so many peoples hearts in her hand, but she managed to keep it a secret from everybody in the magic world. Of course she did use an alias. Nobody in the world of magic would suspect Ariel Rose to be Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire.

Blaise turned his attention back to the stage as every light except the spotlight went out. Hermione stood under the light, her head down, her wavy hair shining. She stood there waiting for the music to start in black leather pants with a silver tribal design on the side of the pants; her top was a simple black tank top with ragged edges and the word "forever" in silver script writing across it. The soft tinkling of her top hit drifted through the stadium, and slowly the roof opened to reveal the deep blue night sky, clear except for the plethora of stars that dotted it. Hermione brought her head up and began to flow sensuously into her dance when all of the sudden all power was cut.

Blaise immediately flipped open his cell phone, in place of the wand, in order to get a little light. People around him began doing the same thing when all of the sudden a steady beat could be heard. The sound began to get louder until finally Blaise could see a helicopter hovering above the open roof of the stadium.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stared up at the helicopter and jumped back when all of the sudden a rope descended and landed right in front of her. The rope began to swing back and fourth as someone descended from the helicopter, sliding quickly. With the descent, music began to flow through the speakers again, but it was not the music to Hermione's song. The music began slowly, a soft electric guitar. The person sliding down the rope landed in front of Hermione landing crouched. Hermione took a step back as the person stood up and began singing right in front of her.

Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy, singing.

Doo doo doo doo doo doo  
(girl I want you) 

Draco stepped towards Hermione and cradled her hand with one of his hands, his all black outfit matching hers save for the silver on her top and pants. Hermione didn't pull away from his touch, just stared at him with an open mouth. Blaise on the other hand tightened his lips, frowning at the back of the person who stood in front of Hermione.

Here we are all alone in this room (oohh)  
And girl I know were  
To start and what we gone do  
I'll take my time we'll be all night girl  
So get ready babe I got plans for me and you  
(ooo wooo ooohh)

Hermione was frozen as Draco slowly moved around her in a circle, dancing in perfect time to the music, the words flowing perfectly from his lips. Unconsciously she began to sway in time to the music. The crowd around them remained perfectly silent as the song continued, just as entranced by the song as Hermione seemed to be. With his face revealed to the rest of them, Blaise began to push his way through the throng of people, slowly making his way to backstage.

It ain't my first time

But baby girl we can pretend (hey)  
We'll bump and grind

Girl tonight will never end

Draco circled Hermione some more, coming to a stop right behind her. He stood there, singing seemingly to her alone, though the whole audience could hear the song. When Draco stopped behind Hermione, Blaise's uneasiness grew to pure fury which quickly evolved into the sheer need to get Hermione away from Draco.

Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down

And show you what I'm about

Cause when I take you down  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down  
So don't stop girl get it  
Which way you with it  
Can't wait no more  
Take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down yeah!  
(yeah yeah yeah)

Pretty girl lets take it off  
In this room  
No time to waste  
Girl you know what we came to do.

Draco had grabbed Hermione's hands in his own, lacing them together. He turned her around slowly. Glancing out of the corner of his vision, he noticed the security guards standing next to Blaise who had his fists clenched at his sides and his mouth curled into a snarl. Draco smirked over at him while singing. Blaise's expression blackened and Draco went as far as to give him a nod. That was all it took. Blaise raised one fist over his head and was about to head out onto the stage only to be held back by the security guards.

It ain't my first time

But baby girl we can pretend (hey)  
We'll bump and grind

Girl tonight will never end

Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down

And show you what I'm about

Cause when I take you down  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down  
So don't stop girl get it  
Which way you with it  
Can't wait no more  
Take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down yeah!

As the last notes faded, Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's quickly. Hermione reached up to push him away but he was gone. She looked up and saw him being lifted off the stage by the same rope that he slid down on. Security rushed the stage now that Draco was gone and escorted Hermione off as the crowd broke into loud applause. The audience obviously thought that the whole thing was part of the concert.

Hermione let herself be ushered off of the stage by the security and into the arms of Blaise.

**Well there you have it. I know it has been awhile since I have updated this story and to be honest I completely forgot about it. But here is the chapter. A lot happened this time and I didn't have anyone beta it so it might not be correct in grammar and all that but oh well. Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Oh and if you haven't heard the song in this chapter then go to Youtube and search for Take You Down by Chris Brown. Pick the one of him in concert. It's amazing. Later. ~itakepeople'swhits.**


	4. What a Mess

**I don't own anything.**

Logically she should be panicking. Logically. All notions of logic had flown out of her head when the person she considered her enemy had dropped down into the middle of her concert on a rope. And then sang a provocative song just for her. As if they weren't in front of 50,000 people. Like the cameras weren't on the stage. As though the two of them were actually lovers and this was just a grand way to announce their relationship.

Blaise. Where was Blaise? She had to find him.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's head whipped around at the sound of her name, searching for the owner's voice. Her eyes landed on her manager, Kelly. Disappointed, she let her personal security team usher her into her dressing room and shut the door. Business could wait. She needed time to process; she had always been good at that.

She had just begun to change when she heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. One, the stressed higher pitched voice of her manager, and the second was a much more masculine voice asking for a few minutes alone. Blaise entered the room quickly and shut the door. Hermione continued changing her clothes, opting for dark jeans and a baby doll t-shirt.

"Are you alright love?"

Hermione looked Blaise straight in the face, "Blaise you had better have some sort of explanation for what just happened. Malfoy is your best friend and my guess is that you know more about what goes on in that crazy mind of his than anyone else. Seeing as how he flew the coop, quite literally if you think about it, we won't be getting any answers out of him so you're the next best thing."

Blaise gave her a look of discomfort and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity. He gazed at the roses he had sent to her only hours before and rested his chin on his fist. He paused before he spoke, the words coming slowly.

"He fancies you Hermione."

"…what?"

Blaise's hand moved from his chin to his forehead where he began rubbing away the headache that was forming.

"Draco Malfoy has a 'thing' for you Hermione Granger. He has for a very long time. In fact the reason no one has approached you other than Ron Weasley is because of him. He, and I quote him when I say this, 'staked his claim on you' during fourth year."

"No, that's not possible. I mean, guys were just intimidated by me, that's all. You and I ended up together."

Blaise looked at her with knowing eyes, "Hermione, I'm his best friend. He would never have expected me to do something like ask you out. He was unguarded around me, which left the perfect opportunity to fly under the radar and go out with you."

Comprehension dawned on her face and Hermione staggered over to the second chair in the dressing room. Elbows on her knees and head in her hands, she stared at the ground as it all sank in. Her mind processed it all.

Looking up quickly, "Blaise, do you really love me?"

Hurt came to his eyes, "Of course I love you Hermione."

"I'm sorry I had to make sure. I had to be sure that this wasn't some way you were one upping Malfoy."

"No love."

"I'm sorry Blaise. It's just that anything that has to do with Malfoy just makes me suspicious. I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Water under the bridge Hermione, though tonight does make me nervous about what might happen at school."

"Blaise, just because I will be at Hogwarts with Malfoy doesn't mean anything will happen. I'm happily engaged as of last night remember?"

Hermione wiggled her fingers and the concealment charm on her ring dissipated. The gems caught the light and sparkled brilliantly. Blaise grinned and took her hand in his, bringing the ring to his lips for a kiss.

"And don't you forget it."

**Ok, that's it for a comeback chapter. Like it dislike it. Do what you want, but I reread this and decided that if there is some interest I will continue it.**

**~I take people's whits~**


End file.
